


Void

by alexmaree2000



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Auror Harry Potter, Closeted Harry Potter, Dying Draco Malfoy, Existential Crisis, F/F, F/M, Healer Draco Malfoy, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexmaree2000/pseuds/alexmaree2000
Summary: Draco Malfoy is dying. Not that he really wants to admit it, or tell anyone by that means. But Harry Potter has just asked him out on a lunch date and surely he shouldn't fall for him, he is dying and his days are numbered. How charming could the man who lived really be?
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Blaise Zabinni/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Pansy Parkinson, Neville Longbottom/Plants, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Void

Draco Malfoy was dying.

It wasn’t like how everyone else in the world died, he wasn’t gradually dying. He had months to live. It was some unknown wizard illness, they called it ‘Void’. It drained a wizard’s magic, till they were left as helpless as a muggle, and then it took their life and soul eventually, leaving just an empty body... a shell… nothing. Hence the name void.

There were only a few cases written throughout history, only happening every few hundred years. Apparently this hundred years had to fall on Draco. He didn’t know how to accept it, so he didn’t, he just shoved it aside and continued on with his life. He’s a first-year healer, so this meant that Draco knew how to put a mask up and deal with the task at hand.

They diagnosed Draco after he fell to the ground one day at work in what they called a seizure. It was Hermione Granger that eventually realised what he had and told their head healer to investigate it, as usual, she was correct. Their head healer Jones seemed to be under the impression that Draco contracted this disease when he was living with the Death Eaters during the year before Voldemort’s death, Draco wouldn’t be surprised about this.

Draco and Hermione had become acquaintances in their last year at Hogwarts which they chose to repeat, much to Weasley's disgust. They became closer friends when they both seemed to enter the medical world together to the point that they are inseparable and decided to team as healers in St Mungo’s, more specifically on the Second (Magical Bugs) and Fourth (Spell Damage) floors, however, they were flexible where they worked together.

Hermione was taking his death sentence worse than what he was, she stayed behind at work behind her hours and worked on cures. As much as he tells her, she won’t accept the fact that Draco doesn’t mind dying. Currently she had agreed to keep his ‘condition’ private, he didn’t want pity from Weasel, let alone the rest of the world. Only those who needed to know, knew.

“Draco?”

He looked up from his reports that he was finishing writing about their patients in Spell Damage, A wingardium leviosa gone wrong. It was Hermione, she had a bag strapped around her shoulder.

“Yes dearest?” he remarks to her, she looked tired. They had just finished a ten-hour shift and no doubt she is killing to go home.

“Will you join us tonight? It’s pub night with everyone as you know – I’ve only been asking you for four years, and for that four years, you have never once come out with me if it's with the others.” A pout is on her face as she tries to hide her smile. She had given up on trying to invite Draco out in the evenings, till he was diagnosed a few weeks ago.

Strangely, something this time told Draco that he wanted to go out, so for the first time, he agreed to her, grabbing his coat he nodded and wrapped his scarf around him.

“Just this once Granger, I don’t want this to become a regular occurrence”

“Really?! Draco! Oh, this is amazing, this will be great!” She grabs his arm as they walk to the apparition point.

“So, who is coming tonight Granger?” he snickers as she stumbles over the air but gracefully picks herself up, only to wack Draco on the shoulder.

“Sod off Malfoy” giggling as she tries to feign frustration. “Well Ron is coming, Ginny, Blaise, Pansy I think, Neville and George. Seamus, Dean and a few others couldn’t make it” Counting on her fingers again she nods as it's confirmed. Although Draco was confused as the usual someone was missing.

“What about-”

“Harry is unable to come tonight as he is watching Teddy tonight, Andromeda is catching up with your mother from what I know”

A stab of pain goes throughout him, he had not yet told his mother about his illness, he was planning on telling her later once they had a more solidified date for his… demise. Shaking it away he thought about Potter managing a 4-year-old that changes his hair colour every 10 minutes.

“Honestly I’d pay to see Potter try manage Edward for an evening rather than going out” He chuckles as he pictures it. Even he struggled to manage the little handful the few times he was forced to care for his distant cousin.

“Surprisingly, Harry is amazing with _Teddy_ , spoils him completely, but is downright brilliant with him. He’s got some weird connection, wanting to raise him differently than he was…” She drifts off in her conversation. Another topic that she couldn’t particularly share. Draco accepted this, what was Potters private information, was his. It wasn’t for Draco to know – _even if he really did want to know._ Much like how Draco doesn’t fully open up about his own family life.

Hermione puts her arm out for Draco to take, and he realises quickly that he doesn’t actually know where they were going. Accepting her arm, the apparition was quick and comfortable as Hermione’s usually were.

They landed in a dark alley in what Draco presumed was close to the pub they were going to.

“Jeez Hermione, please before you go dragging me into dark alleys at least buy me a drink first” He laughs as she smacks his side and drags him to the exit of the alley, meeting up with the group standing outside the pub. Weasel was the first to greet him.

“Ferret, you look terrible, have you had a run-in with a fox or something” He laughs as he holds his hand out to shake his, Draco shakes his hand and smiles, “Did you even brush that hair before you climbed out of your burrow Weasel?”

Hermione frowns, “I really wish you two would stop insulting each other as a way of greeting, it’s not the particular norm for greetings”

Weasel dismisses her as they all walk in the pub, taking a table that they all seem to be familiar with. “’Mione, nothing about Malfoy and my interactions are normal. It’s either this or going back to loathing each other due to overrated perceptions”

Draco couldn’t help but scoff and laugh as they walk into the bar, “ _Weasel,_ if that didn’t come out of your mouth, I’d almost say it sounded like you actually liked me”. He was glad he came out tonight, it was nice to talk to people other than his cat in his small confined apartment. _This is what happens when you socialise Draco – you actually enjoy it._

He sat down next to Hermione and Blaise, who nodded when he joined them.

“It’s nice to see you here Draco, we weren’t sure if you’d ever actually hang out with the lot of us” Blaise chuckled as the rest raised their glasses in agreement. Everyone eventually made their way into the bar and chatted around the table.

Looking around, everyone looked like they belonged there. Blaise next to him and Longbottom. Pansy next to Longbottom and Weaselette. Weaselette next to Pansy and George. George next to Ron, and the rest explanatory. It wasn’t as large as usual Draco suspected seeing that Potter and a few others were missing, but he was happy for it to be this size for the first time he joined them. They all sat there and weren’t judgemental of him (except for George – he never particularly accepted him), chatting and joking, it was a life that Draco enjoyed occasionally – not being referred to as a death eater constantly. 

Longbottom was the first to stand from the table after a few hours. “Unfortunately, we have to leave early lads and ladies. You all know how first years are on a Monday morning” He laughed as Blaise jumped up and joined him. Longbottom and Blaise went back to Hogwarts as teachers. Longbottom teaching in herbology and Blaise training for charms – being mentored from McGonagall for the rest of the teaching year.

Draco chuckles alongside the group when Blaise struggles to walk straight to the door, calling out behind him. “I do think you need to floo back Zabini, Herbology would not appreciate it if you threw up in the plants if you apparate”.

Blaise quietly chuckled and waved as he stumbled out the door with Neville waving goodbye to everyone.

“Well thank Merlin that mess has gone home” Pansy noted as she tossed her head back and tipped another shot down her throat. She still hadn’t learnt to hold back her thoughts since her Hogwarts days. All considered, Pansy had made it incredibly well with society since the war ended, even though she literally yelled out that she was willing to throw Potter out to the Dark Lord. Pansy had married quickly, some prince from Wales organised by her father and his but they seemed easy enough, they gave each other the time they needed and seemed to _actually_ be in love with each other compared to most organised marriages. Draco’s mother was currently trying to set up one for himself, he hadn’t broken the news to her that he would not be marrying nor would it be a female if he did so either.

“Cheers to that mess leaving then” Draco laughed as he raised his glass, the others laughed and joined him. 

“So, tell me cousin, Penny from St Mungo’s said you fell ill to Nargles the other week” the airy voice of Luna drifted across the table, making the entire table fall silent and look how Draco would reply to the girl. He was not going to be rude about her nonsense, they were distant cousins, and his mother would kill him if she heard he ill-treated Luna. So, he replied as any normal person would.

“Uhm, Nargles Luna? I don’t quite understand” Rubbing his left arm subconsciously (a seriously bad habit that he needed to break), She possibly wouldn’t know about his condition surely?

Nodding she looked directly at Draco, “Yes, you fell to the ground and were unable to wake, couldn’t stop shaking. Penny said it was terrifying to wat-“.

She couldn’t continue as Hermione interrupted with a cry. “Harry!”. For once in his very short life, Draco was happy to hear that name.

There he walked in, the boy wonder. With a leather jacket and tight jeans. After four years he had managed to fill out from the scrawny body to the built man, he was sporting a stubble and a silver chain with a hidden pendant around his neck, his scar which was once hidden behind a mop of hair was now exposed by his shaved sides and tied hair on the top. He had grown from his once shorter statue and would most likely be challenging Ronald in height. The boy who lived had become a man.

He smiled and waved at everyone before being wrapped into a tight hug by Hermione. Even though she was much smaller than he was, she still seemed to make him seem like a child being fussed around by his mother. She even went to the level of checking him for any wounds, the only form of wound that existed was a line of blue crayon on his chin (which she immediately cleaned).

He was beckoned to the table, sitting in Neville’s old seat… _Besides Draco_ … As he sat he made eye contact with Draco, he seemed to be analysing how Draco has changed. He rarely saw Draco during his time with Hermione but if he did most the time Draco was in uniform and the same for Harry. The action made Draco very self-conscious of his current appearance. He was in pants and a button-up shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. A skin-coloured sleeve made by muggles covered his dark mark, it still scared people in the hospital at the sight. He was requested to cover it. Draco’s hair was often slicked back when he worked but today it was out of control, no gel holding it back, wisps over his forehead. Cheeks reddening, he nodded to Harry who returned the gesture, but Harry smiled whilst doing so.

“Good to finally see you out of Mungo’s for once Malfoy” He raised his hand for him to shake it. Draco shook his hand quickly, realising their current audience.

“You too Potter, I do hope my cousin hasn’t been too much of a rough time for you” Draco laughed a small amount. They continued small conversation and it didn’t take long for everyone to drink more and have returned to the state of at least a bit tipsy.

It amazed Draco how civilly he was talking to Potter. They had small talk and it wasn’t forced, they didn’t _have_ to talk to each other, there were many other people to talk to as well, but strangely enough, they spoke with ease.

They had agreed together at one of Hermione’s small social events that they’d ignore the past and be civil with one another, it had helped that Potter practically saved Draco and his mother from the hell called Azkaban. The place where Potter sends people on the daily he was sure.

“So, Potter, how is being an Auror treating you? Catching baddies every day?” He taps his hand on the table and gives a small smirk. “You always have had a hero tendency Potter.” Harry laughed as he sipped his newly filled pint.

“It goes okay, long nights and early mornings sometimes. We are on a difficult case at the moment but nothing I can’t handle. How about you Malfoy? ‘Mione said you two have hit a bit of a hill with some nasty curse case? You’ve both been stuck staying back after work and all” He nodded towards Hermione who knew exactly what they were talking about and was waiting for Draco’s reaction.

_Of course, she had to say something to them. He was keeping her behind at work all the time. Hell, they probably thought she was nuts spending time with him. But they didn’t know his days were limited._

“Oh yeah, we certainly hit a bit of a bump and had to stop researching some spell damage and reversals. Bit dampening but I suppose its okay, nothing a few glasses of whisky can’t help”

Potter chuckled and raised his glass to that. “I can only agree to that one Malfoy.” Potter smiled as he slowly drifted into conversation with George who was explaining his next business idea. Draco sat there quite contently, sipping his fire whisky

They didn’t stay much longer; the night was becoming the early morning, and some needed to go to work in the morning, thankfully Draco had the following day off. Slowly, they staggered out the door and stood in the street farewelling each other, promising to make it to next weeks meeting. Luna walked up to Draco first and gave him a hug farewell, Pansy followed with a kiss on the cheek. Pansy knew of Draco’s sentence; however, she doesn’t know that he is dying, just he isn’t well. It was certainly a cloud that hung over his shoulders.

Draco stood under the lamppost waiting to say goodnight to Hermione, she was slightly preoccupied with Ron and Harry talking in whispers. _It was always something with those three._ It was a few seconds till she approached him and wrapped her arms around him.

“Draco, please go home and relax tomorrow. I’ll pop in to bring you some dinner because I know you will just have some lousy takeaway” He laughed as he knew that was the truth.

“Okay okay, I’ll see you tomorrow night Granger, just floo in” she nodded as she and Weasel apparated away. Leaving Potter and himself in the street alone. Potter slowly walked up to him, scuffing his feet along the pavement. _He’ll ruin his shoes if he does that._

“Potter, I thought you would’ve gone home with Weaselette?”

“Ginny? Why would I have gone with Ginny?” Potter tilted his head to the side, the light from the lamp illuminated his cheekbones and the scar on his forehead.

“Well you two are a… _couple_ , aren’t you?”

“Merlin! Malfoy you certainly do need to come out more often” His laughter echoed in the street. “Ginny and I stopped being a thing 3 years ago!”

Draco’s cheeks reddened, and he shook his head, he could’ve sworn that they were a thing still. He wondered what happened. Why would Weaselette not be dating Potter, weren’t they always the lovers of the world and all that shit? Till death do them part?

“May I ask why not? I always thought you two were inseparable?” Looking at Potter he was amused.

“We were, but we realised it was more of a friend love than other love. Its quite a long story…” He drifted. _Shit._ Did Draco fuck up? He liked being able to talk to Potter, it was different than the others. They could bicker and insult, and it was still with good intentions.

“I’m sorry Potter, I didn’t mean to hit a sensitive topic”

“Draco Malfoy is sorry? Boy, this truly is a day of miracles. No, it’s okay. I can’t keep it bottled up forever. How about tomorrow? Are you working?” Potter placed his hand lightly on Draco’s shoulder as they randomly walked down the street.

“No, I have the day off tomorrow. What are you suggesting Potter?” He smiled, this is certainly a friendship that Draco has wanted. Potter has always seemed to be a great person to have as a friend… and seeing that his time is _limited_ he wants to try things he has never done.

Potter paused as if he was thinking for a moment, “How about coffee, or lunch date? I don’t know, I’m hardly out of the house”.

A lunch _date_? Potter insisted it was a date? Is Potter even into him? Is he into guys? Is that why he broke up with ginger? Sure, Draco has experimented with either, but it intrigued him that Potter said the word date. But hey, he wasn’t going to deny something like that.

“Lunch date it is. I’ll owl you my address, you can come over to mine tomorrow before we decide where to go”

Potter’s smile was bold as he swung his arms in the air. “Brilliant! Well, I’m just down this street so I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

Nodding, Draco couldn’t help but give a small smile. “I’ll see you, tomorrow Potter”

“Goodnight Draco”

Then he stood there, watching Potter’s silhouette walk down the street away from him. He was only a few streets away from his own small apartment, but in the dead of the night it wouldn’t hurt anyone to apparate, so he did.

Tumbling far from gracefully into his apartment, Draco walked over to his desk in the lounge and wrote a quick note to pass to his owl for Potter.

**_Potter,_ **

**_12 Oswin Street, I believe it is a few blocks from your street. I’ll see you tomorrow around 12 pm._ **

**_Malfoy_ **

That would be satisfactory right? Not over the top but not too casual?

Sighing he passed it to his owl who hooted when she was finally given mail.

“Thankyou Jupiter, just to Harry Potter – make sure you bite him if he doesn’t give you any reward” He smirked as the owl flew out of the window. Draco found himself walking to bed, stripping to his boxers, falling asleep to the thought of Harry Potter and him on a _lunch_ date. You only live once right?


End file.
